Come August
by MortOfMasks
Summary: Adam/Fiona   Declan/Holly J
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story, it has nothing to do with my other story, **_**Beauty Of Your Scent.**_** There will be a series of stories for this. Oh, and there will be a LONG authors note at the end of this, explaining a few things. **

Adam watched Fiona giving her speech at graduation. He was happy that she was graduating, but he was upset she would be leaving at the end of the Summer. He focused on the small box that was in his pocket, holding it tightly in his fist and running his thumb against the side of it. Fiona finished her speech and sat. Adam watched her, silently awaiting the moment when he could do it.

After everyone had given their speeches Adam got up from his seat before anyone else could. He ran up to the mic and cleared his throat, gesturing for Fiona to come over to him. She stood next to him, raising her eyebrow in confusion. "I uh," he started, "I have a question for Fiona Coyne." He stopped speaking to turn to her, kneeling down on one knee and pulling the small box out of his pocket. "Fiona Coyne, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box and held it up for her to see.

"Yes!" she yelled and covered her mouth with her right hand as Adam slipped the ring onto her left one.

Fiona pulled Adam into a kiss after the ring was on. Adam laughed softly and kissed her back. "I love you Fi." He whispered as they walked off the stage, hand in hand.

"Fiona!" Mrs. Coyne exclaimed as the couple approached the area that her family was in. Adam let go of Fiona's hand and smiled. Fiona embraced her mother into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you," she mumbled into her daughter's ear.

He stood there awkwardly as Declan approached him. "Congrats," he mumbled through a clenched jaw, extending his hand towards Adam. "Just don't hurt my sister, and we're cool." He added with a polite, yet obviously fake smile.

"I promise I won't hurt her." Adam said with a nod and shook his soon to be brother-in-law's hand.

Adam looked over at his Fiancé and her mother; they were in a deep conversation about the college Fiona would be attending. "Good, because I love her more than anythi-" Declan said but was interrupted by Holly J wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Well, almost anything." He said and turned towards his girlfriend.

"Hey guys, why don't we all do something this summer? Adam, Fiona, Declan, and myself." Holly J asked as she pulled Declan closer to her for a hug.

"Sounds like fun, but I think Adam and Fi have plans." Declan said as Fiona approached them and grabbed Adam's hand.

"What're you guys talking about?" she asked sweetly and looked Adam up and down.

"What we're going to do this summer. Holly J suggested we all do something together," Declan answered before Adam could.

"I think that sounds like a great idea, but where could we go?" Fiona said cheerfully, squeezing Adam's hand gently.

"Paris? Japan? Hawaii…" Declan trailed off so he could think of more places to go. All of those places would be expensive to go to.

"Paris sounds nice!" Fiona exclaimed and kissed Adam's cheek. "We can leave uh, next week?"

"Doesn't that seem a bit, I don't know…expensive?" Adam asked and pulled his hand out of Fiona's and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Adam, if you're going to be my brother-in-law, you must know that we Coyne's are very wealthy." Declan said with a light chuckle.

The younger boy shook his head and laughed. "I know, but it still seems pretty expensive."

Declan chuckled again and put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "C'mon, we have the money. Fiona and I will plan everything; you and Holly J will just pack and get ready. We'll leave next Saturday."

"Ugh, fine." Adam said and kissed Fiona's cheek. "But you and Fi can start planning tomorrow; she and I are going to dinner." He added, smiling at Fiona's faint blush.

"Alright, see you then, Fi." Declan said before kissing Holly J's cheek and pulling her away from Adam and Fiona.

**A/N: I'm going to explain a lot of stuff about this-**

**This is at the end of Fiona's senior year and Adam has started taking T-shots. Adam moved out of his family's house and lives with a couple friends, (Fitz, Declan, Eli, and Jake). Fiona went to rehab, but only drinks on special occasions and she and Adam worked through everything. Adam goes to therapy. Um, that's all that I can think of right now..This wasn't THAT long. :P But uh, yeah. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Come August_

Fiona sighed as she finished packing Adam's bag and zipped it up. She had told him that they were going to Paris, and he would need nice clothes, but he hadn't listened. "Adam, your bag is packed. Can you take it out to the car?" she yelled to him when she heard the shower water turn off. A few minutes later Adam walked into the room in a gray tank top on and skinny jeans. "Oh, very classy ." she groaned as she looked him up and down.

"What? I'll change into something nice after I take this out to the car, calm down Fi." He said with a chuckle as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. Fiona pointed to the suitcase and smiled. "I know babe, go down, I'll be there in a second."

Fiona walked downstairs and out to the car, Adam waited for the door to slam before getting changed and taking the suitcase down and stuffing it into the trunk of Declan's car.

Declan and Holly J sat in the front seat, holding hands as they waited for Adam and Fiona to finish getting their things in. Adam helped Fiona with her bags and opened the door for her, gesturing for her to get in then getting in after her.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Torres!" Holly J joked and looked back at her best friend, making Fiona laugh.

"Not yet," Adam said before placing a soft kiss on Fiona's lips. "but soon.." he finished as Declan started driving.

Adam could hear Declan making a growling noise under his breath. No one knew, but Declan secretly hated Adam. Not because he hated transgender people, but because Adam couldn't give Fiona what another guy could. That though made him upset, knowing that his sister may never have children. Also, Declan denied the couple's love for each other. It was obvious; he was just a big brother in denial because his little sister would be talking down to her future one day soon. Adam shook his head and looked over at Fiona who was talking to Holly J and decided to just stare out the window until they got to the airport.

Declan sighed when he saw Fiona wrap her arm around Adam and kiss his cheek. He doubted that their marriage would last, but they knew it would. There may be arguments and a lot of confusion because of Adam's situation. But it didn't really matter anyway, because Adam was scheduled for surgery in August, and Adam had worked day and night for the money. He didn't even have enough money for an engagement ring. Nothing could change for Adam and Fiona, especially in the sense of their love.

Declan parked at the airport and smiled, "we're here guys!" he exclaimed and made the other teenagers jump. "Sorry, I'm just excited." He said with a chuckle and turned to look in the back seat. "I call sitting with Adam for the first flight! He and I need to have a- chat."

"Whatever Declan, let's just get on the plane before it's too late." Fiona mumbled and got out of the car.

The adventure of their summer was just beginning.

**A/N: Sorry its short, but I'm making the next chapter longer, and I'm writing it tonight. Reviews, please? :D **


	3. Chapter 3

_Come August_

Adam and Declan sat in their seats on the plane. Holly J and Fiona were only 2 rows ahead of them, and they could hear them in a deep conversation. "So uh, you wanted to 'chat'?" Adam asked and looked over at Declan.

"Yes, in the simplest of words. I wanted to talk to you about Fiona…" Declan trailed off to think about what he was going to say and tapped his fingers on his knee.

"Yes, what about her? I love her Declan, I really do." He whispered so the people around them couldn't hear.

"Well Adam, let's just say, I love my sister more than anyone, and I want her to be happy. When she was little she said she wanted to have two children, did you know that?" Declan stated and looked down at his shoes.

"Yes, I knew that…What are you getting at here?" Adam replied and looked at Declan who was smirking slightly.

"You see Adam, you can't give her that, and that's what she wants. I'm her brother, so I'm entitled to be sure she gets anything and everything she wants."

"So what you're saying is, that just because I can't give Fiona our own children, doesn't mean there aren't any ways of us getting kids." Adam said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Declan sighed and shook his head.

"Well uh, Fiona loves the beach. What are you going to do when she wants to go to the beach but you don't, because of your chest?" Declan hissed at Adam.

"I'm getting surgery when we get back from vacation dude, and Fiona knows that. She promised that she won't force me to go to the beach until I'm fully comfortable with myself, and I promised her I wouldn't make her do anything that she doesn't want to do either."

"Dammit. Well what about your marriage? I doubt that'll last long. You're younger than her, it won't last." Declan kept arguing.

"We love each other, a lot, Declan. Our age difference isn't that big of a deal. We're getting married because we're in love. You wouldn't know what that's like, would you now?" Adam replied and nodded at Declan. Adam knew something about Declan that no one else knew, and he would gladly tell the person that Declan's hiding it from, Holly J.

"Yeah, well, okay..uh." Declan looked over at Adam then at the ground in defeat. "Alrighty then, you win." He added and hid his face in his hands.

Adam got up and walked over to where Fiona and Holly J were sitting. "Hey, HJ, do you mind sitting with Declan for the flight?" he asked and looked at Fiona who was shaking her head in disappointment.

"No, of course not" Holly J replied quickly and got up from her seat. Fiona sighed and looked at Adam after he had taken his seat and Holly J was gone.

"Interesting chat, huh?" she asked and frowned. Adam looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Actually, it was. Your brother tried to turn the chat into an argument and I won." Adam said and placed a kiss on Fiona's cheek. "I'll tell you about it whenever we're not on a moving thing that's in the sky, okay?" he added with a chuckle.

"Whatever" she mumbled and folded her arms across her chest. "So everything's okay now? No more chats with my brother?" she asked and looked Adam in the eyes.

"Yes, everything is fine, but I don't know about chats. There may be more." Adam looked back into Fiona's eyes and took her hand. "I won't let anything ruin this trip Fiona, once we land I'll make sure this is the best vacation ever, for the both of us." He said with a wide smile.

"Second best. Our honeymoon has to be number one!"

Adam laughed and kissed Fiona softly on the lips, smiling slightly and whispered 'right'.

Adam had no idea what was coming.

**A/N: Ohai. Short. Again. Sorry, I planned on their chat being longer and stuff but uh… no xD **


	4. Chapter 4

_Come August_

Fiona sighed as she impatiently waited to get off of the plane. They had landed half an hour ago and still couldn't get off because the pilot's were talking, and she was growing more and more impatient by the second. She tapped her fingers on her knee and leaned her head on a sleeping Adam's shoulder.

She slowly drifted asleep when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she sat up and saw it was Adam, being his usual smiling, sweet self. "Fi, we can get off the plane now." He said sweetly and arose from his seat slowly and held tightly onto Fiona's hand.

"Let me get my stuff first!" she exclaimed and stood in the aisle of the plane.

"Taken care of, I had Declan take it out for you so I could wake you up." He said and pressed his lips to her cheek. "I have my stuff, now let's go, Princess." He mumbled and carried his suitcase in his left hand, gripping Fiona's hand with the other.

"Uh, okay.." she whispered and followed Adam out of the plane and to where Holly J and Declan where waiting. Holly J sat in a chair, slowly falling asleep, and Declan leaned against a wall, holding onto Fiona's bags and yawning. "Hey HJ!" she exclaimed and ran over to her best friend, making her eyes widen.

"Fi!" she replied and stood from the seat to hug her, "how was the flight for you?" she asked and smiled at Fiona, glancing over at Declan.

"It was alright, but really long. I can't wait to get to our hotel and sleep!" she said and looked over at Adam who was fixing his hair, she giggled softly and returned her attention to Holly J.

"Neither can I! I'm exhausted, and your brother snores loud, so I couldn't sleep!" she joked as Declan approached them.

"Speak of the devil…" Fiona said and turned to walk towards Adam; he walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"This is the official start of our summer, let's make it last." He whispered in her ear and smirked.

"Not tonight, Adam, I'm tired." She yawned and kissed his cheek. "But if you're lucky, you might wake up handcuffed to the bed." She teased and ran a finger down his chest, making him shiver slightly. She winked and kissed him softly. "but you have to be a good boy tonight"

"Ugh…Fine Princess, I'll be good." He mumbled through his teeth and faked a smile. "Now let's go, I need some sleep!" he exclaimed and pecked Fiona on the nose. "C'mon guys." He gestured for Declan and Holly J to walk towards the exit of the airport.

When the group arrived at the hotel they walked in. Adam gasped and looked around at the place. It was huge, and they hadn't even seen their rooms yet. "This place is huge!" he exclaimed and watched Declan walk over to the counter and check in.

"Calm down Adam, it's just a hotel." Fiona said with a laugh. She was used to this stuff, but Adam wasn't. This was the nicest hotel he'd ever stayed in. The only other hotel he stayed in was a crappy one with Drew when Adam first came out to his mother.

Declan walked over to the elevator's of the hotel and motioned for Adam, Fiona, and Holly J to come over to him. The elevator opened and he stepped inside as the other's piled in after him with their luggage. "Your room right down the hall from ours" Declan said and pressed the button for the top floor.

"Oh god, wait until you see the rooms, Adam. You think the lobby was nice? You haven't seen anything yet." Fiona said and nudged Adam gently, making him groan.

The elevator stopped on their floor and they all stepped out into the hallway with the bags and suitcases. "Everyone go get settled in, and we can meet in the lobby in the morning?" Declan asked and wore a smile as he looked between Adam and Fiona. Holly J had already started down the hall towards the room she and Declan would be staying in, along with her bags and the key to the room.

"Alright, sounds good. Goodnight Declan." Adam said and looked at Fiona. She yawned and pulled her suitcase in the opposite direction of where Declan was headed. She slowly opened the door to the room and prepared for Adam to freak out over the size. "Fi, this place is huge." He mumbled and walked towards the bed.

"You don't seem too excited about it." Fiona said and followed him to the bed. He sat on the edge of it and yawned. "Maybe you will be in the morning…" she said with a sigh.

"Yeah, in the morning" Adam took his shoes off and laid down on the bed. "Now lets go to sleep, Princess." He whispered and patted the spot next to him, smiling slightly as she climbed next to him and he wrapped his arm around her. "Goodnight Princess, I love you." He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam slowly awoke from his slumber, turning over onto his side. He felt a slight pain in his right wrist and looked up to see that his hand was handcuffed to the headboard. He then turned and looked on the opposite side of the bed, and found it empty. He sighed, then found a note lying on the bed. He picked it up with his left hand read it. It said; "I told you that you might wake up handcuffed to the bed, but I never said I'd be there when you woke up. I went to breakfast, I'll be back soon. -Love, Fiona"

He frowned and set the note back on the bed, laying his head back on his pillow. "Why was I surprised?" he asked himself, closing his eyes. "she WOULD do something like this" he added and laughed quietly.

Adam's phone went off, and his eyes shot open. It was a text from Fiona, saying that she was on her way up. He set his phone back on the nightstand next to his bed and sat up with his back against the headboard. He heard the lock on the door click, and it slowly opened.

"Why hello there, sir. You look a bit trapped." Fiona said, giggling as she approached their bed.

"Unhand me you beast!" Adam joked, wearing a smile. Fiona reached into her pocket and pulled out the key.

"Lets make a trade." Fiona said with a slight teasing tone.

"What for?" Adam said, looking at the hand that Fiona had the key in.

"You get the key, and I pay for the rest of your therapy, and transition stuff." she said, gripping the key harder in her hand.

"Fiona, I can't do that to you. hen we leave, I'll just get more shifts at the Dot. Don't worry about it, please babe?" he said and shook his head at her.

"But Adam, you want this so badly, and you told me that you wanted to get everything done before you're 18. If I pay for it, you can have that. Please? I just want you to be happy." Fiona replied and dangled the key in front of Adam's face.

"Fine, but I'll pay you back, okay?" he mumbled through a clenched jaw.

"I think you can do that right now." she threw him the key and he unlocked himself. "or after you go eat."

"Breakfast in bed? Kinky." he joked and wrapped his arms around her. "I just want to hold you in my arms for a while..." he trailed off before kissing her on the cheek. He was still trying to understand what kind of deal he had just made with her, and he was slowly comprehending where she was coming from. "You are the best Fiance ever, and I'm glad to have you."

"I'm glad to have you too, Adam Torres." she whispered and buried her face in her neck. "I love you so much."

_-oOo with Holly J and Declan-_

Declan smiled and watched Holly J closely. He pressed his lips to hers, but she just turned away. "Not now Declan. You need to give Adam a break, he loves your sister. I know he does." she mumbled and Declan groaned.

"I told you to drop it, alright? I just don't think they'll last. I want Fiona to have everything that she wants in life, and some of those things Adam can't give to her." he spat at her, slowly looking down and un-clenching his fist.

"Declan, there are other ways of doing that!" she exclaimed and lifted his head up. "They'll figure that out on their own, and we'll figure it out too." Holly J said softly and looked at the ring that Declan had given her. "Just let him be, okay?"

"Fine, whatever you say babe." he mumbled again and faked a smile at her. "I'll let him be" he whispered softly before leaning in and kissing Holly J again.

**A/N: Its short. But cute. I guess. :| hahahahhaha okay yeah I'm gonna write a longer chapter for chapter 6. Sorry :| I've just been busy with family stuff and moving and yeah. Adam is a horny bastard. Sue me.**

**Adam is muh sxc bby. Kbai**


End file.
